


My Perfect Saiyan Date

by Saiyan_Princess56



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Girl Power, Multi, Saiyan Culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyan_Princess56/pseuds/Saiyan_Princess56
Summary: “Fine! Then, what do I do? It’s not like a date will appeared from thin air.” Bra whined, Trunks rolled his eyes and opened the door. “Wish him; I don’t think it will be that hard.” He said in a monotone voice and went out of the room. Bra stood still in the middle of the training room, the sound of the training bots whirring clouded the space. “Wishing him? How could I be so stupid! The dragon balls!” The girl ran out of the room. “MOM! Where’s the dragon radar?! MOM!”Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ-DBGT-DBS, Akira Toriyama does.





	My Perfect Saiyan Date

“I think we should see other people.” The boy on top of her told her, as he thrust hard inside Bra. The girl moaned and grabbed the boy by the neck, cutting off his movements. Angry blue eyes locked in scared brown orbs. The young Saiyan girl squeezed his throat harder. 

“What. Did. You. Just. Said?” Bra hissed at the boy, the teen began to turn purple, Bra growled as she loosed her iron grip on his throat, throwing him to the bed besides her and she stood up. Her slender, but toned body glinted with perspiration from their intimate activities. The boy coughed and moaned in pain. “Well, Okubyo? Why you want to finish this relationship?” The girl asked and crossed her arms under her breast in a mirror pose of the prince of all Saiyans. Okubyo glanced at her with hunger, but shook his head and glared at the girl instead. 

“This is the reason, Bra! You get violent when I say something you don’t like! And, well! I want someone sweet! You’re gorgeous, intelligent, and strong, but I need something different!” The boy retorted with a croak as he sat on the bed. Bra sneered at him and began to dress in her high school uniform. A short navy skirt, a white button up blouse, high knee socks, and her school shoes. She remade her pony tail and grabbed her school bag. She glared at the boy with her piercing blue eyes.

“You just want some poor, spineless girl that you can dominate. I should’ve figured it out. You’re such a weakling coward, I don’t need you.” She turned on her heels and got out of the room, slammed the door and pressed her back against it. She let a heavy sigh out and groaned. Prom is only in two freaking weeks! What the fuck am I gonna do? I already had everything! Bra thought as she walked out of the luxurious apartment complex and decided to fly towards her house. The youngest of the Briefs children was about to graduate top of her class, and now was dateless for the prom. One of the most important nights a teenage girl will have in her life; because her now ex-boyfriend was a weakling idiot. 

She gave a sigh and blocked the image of her mother telling her to be more patient with her human classmates. Bra, honey. Remember that they are just humans! You can’t go around beating the shit out of them! As Bra arrived to Capsule Corp, she felt that her father was absent and relief washed over her. I reek of sex! Dad’s gonna kill me if he finds out! The girl entered to the kitchen, where she found her elder brother eating a tube of ice cream and watching some anime, he glanced at her and sniffed her; Trunks made a face and a scowl marred his handsome feature. Bra stopped him, opened the fridge’s door, and took out a bottle of water. 

“I know! I need a shower.” She sat at the table and glanced at the TV, the main character of the anime was about to unleashed his super, duper special, secret attack. “I just feel bleh!” Bra finished eloquently. Trunks kept the frown and finished the last of his ice cream. Since he could remember, the fridge had more ice cream from the Rainbow Ice Cream Parlor than anything else; he knew his father was behind that. 

“What’s wrong, snot? You don’t smell or sound as if you had a good time. Need me to take care of something?” He offered and got up to dispose of the tube of ice cream. Bra gulped the water down and got up; she dismissed the offer with a wave of her delicate hand. 

“Nah, he’s a loser. Spar in 15?” She asked as she walked toward her room.

“Spar in 15.” Trunks affirmed and continue to watch the anime. Bra made her way to her room, where her private bathroom was located. She loved how her mother gave them each their own bathroom. The tales that she heard from Pan and Marron and the sharing of a bathroom, were nightmarish. She took off her clothes, and stepped inside her big shower. Her bathroom was decorated differently from her room, soft hues of blue adorned the tiles of the bathroom’s walls, and the sink, toilet and floors were white marble; it was a relaxing room. Soft, sensual, pop music began to play as Bra turned on her rainfall shower and a deep, content sigh escaped her full lips. She loved her shower, and it was she needed to relax before her spar with her brother. 

She had been training since she was 5 years old, her father wanted her to follow on her Saiyan’s roots and her mom wanted her to be able to defend herself from any threat. According to her brother and Goten, when they two of them were small, a lot of bad guys came to Earth, if it wasn’t for the Earth’s dragon balls; it was seeking vengeance against the Saiyans living there. Because of that, every child of the Z fighters needed to know how to fight. As soon as Bra and Pan could walk, they were training; also, Marron too began to train. Bra smiled at the thought of her friends, bunch of weirdos. She turned her shower off and dried herself, after a short skin care routine, she got dressed in a pair of leggings and a sport bra, her work out sneakers and almost ran to the training room. 

\--

“Damn, you’re so fucking pissed off today!” A tired Trunks breathed as he threw himself to the cold floor of the Training Room. “I love it! You always gives the best work outs when you’re mad.” Bra chuckled and drank some water; she mimicked her brother and relaxed on the floor next to him. 

“Yeah, well. I feel better now.” Bra smiled at Trunks, said lavender-haired man gave her a once over and pursed his full lips. 

“What happened?”

“Okubyo broke up me in the middle of sex.” 

“Tch. Stupid idiot, why?”

“He said I was too violent, so I grabbed him by the throat and got him off of me, got dressed and came here.”

“*Whistle* Fuck, snot. You’re a violent, little thing!” Bra rolled her eyes and elbowed her brother in the ribs. Trunks yelped in pain and smacked her in the stomach. “Fuckin’shit, Bra! That fucking hurts!” 

“What do I do big brother?” The blue-haired ignored her brother’s murmurs of violent, psycho, Saiyan chicks and continued her rant. “Prom is less than a month! I need a date!” 

“What about someone from your class?” Trunks provided as he got up and turned the artificial gravity machine. They both felt lighter as they returned to the Earth’s normal gravity. 

“I don’t want any of these ass weaklings! How about you lend me Goten?” Bra asked and grumbled when her brother gave her a killer glare. 

“No. Way.” 

“Aww, c’mon! It’s just for one night!”

“No! I know you, you gonna try something perverted with him.” The girl glared at him, but desisted. Goten and Trunks were dating since they started high school, and she knew how possessive Trunks were of the younger Saiyan. 

“Fine! Then, what do I do? It’s not like a date will appeared from thin air.” Bra whined, Trunks rolled his eyes and opened the door.

“Wish him; I don’t think it will be that hard.” He said in a monotone voice and went out of the room. Bra stood still in the middle of the training room, the sound of the training bots beeps clouded the space. 

“Wishing him? How could I be so stupid! The dragon balls!” The girl ran out of the room. “MOM! Where’s the dragon radar?! MOM!” She giggled as she sent a text to Pan and Marron. 

Bra: Get ready! We’re going on an adventure!

Pan: Where are we going, Bilbo?

Marron: Really? What are we doing?

Bra: We are gonna catch all the dragon balls. I’m gonna wish for my perfect, Saiyan date!

T.B.C.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, this is the prologue. Hahahah! The name of the OC mean coward in Japanese, I only took the first letters of the word. (I don’t know Japanese, just used the translator) There’s an Easter Egg from one of my Vegeta/Bulma fics. If anyone finds it, I will write any pairing they want. Also, when I write, I listen to music since without it I can’t concentrate. In every chapter I will write the playlist I used if you wish to listen to them; there will be a few in Spanish since, well… If you live in Puerto Rico, Reggaeton/Trap music is always there. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Playlist (You may find all these songs on Spotify)  
> •Dark Horse-Katy Perry  
> •Sex With Me (DEVAULT Remix)- Rihanna  
> •Danger Zone- Gwen Stefani  
> •Jumpin’ Jumpin’-Destiny’s Child  
> •Toxic-Britney Spear  
> •Toy-Netta  
> •Bad Girlfriend-Theory of a Deadman  
> •Bandolera-Glory  
> •Guillaera-Ivy Queen  
> •La Vida Es Asi-Ivy Queen  
> •Que Lloren-Ivy Queen  
> •Rebulera-Ivy Queen


End file.
